The Price of Happyness
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Short Multichapter fic. Pip is told by Alucard that he ll die soon if he won t make Seras drink his blood. PxS, might contain mature content later on.


Pip Bernadotte didnt manage to sleep.. not at all.

No matter what he did, stareing at the ceiling above him, closeing his eyes, turning around, counting sheep even.

It was like he was in a caffeine rush.. but in fact, he didn´t drink any coffee within the last two weeks.

A cold shudder ran down his back as he sat back up... maybe just a glass of milk or anything harder will do. He didnt care in which way he slept, just sleep was something he needed.

Going down the long, dark hallway, he muttered something to himself as he saw a yellow silluette comeing his way.

„Good Evening, Captain." Seras saluted as they were in eye range.. Pip just nodded at her, being dizzy.

„Something the matter?" she asked, looking at him with her deep blue eyes.

He shook his head. „Naw. Just cant sleep is all. Gonna ask Walter for something against it."

„Oh.. well, alright then!" She saluted again and went off, internally glad that he wasnt in his complete state of considerousness.

„Damn... its like i hit my head or something. I didnt even look back at her, let alone peeking at her boobs." Pip grumbled, walking down further while holding his head.

Finally, he arrived at the kitchen.. Walter wasn´t there, but he didn´t need his help, anyway.

As he looked into the fridge, a dark shadow appeared behind him.. he almost didnt notice.

„Took you some time to come here, Mercenary.I only used my powers on you for... **four hours**."

Pip turned around with an angry face. „Well, its not like i asked you to!" After snapping at him, he realized in which kind of deadly situation he found himself now.

„Hn. This is a serious matter. I didnt let you stay up without a purpose, mercenary." Alucard replied, not amused.

„Cant you just make me a note for tomorrow..." Pip started, but was pulled up to Alucards face by the collar.

„Get back to your senses, merc. This matter is in both our interests. Listen carefully, im not gonna explain it another time." As he finished his sentence, Pips body hit the ground again, almost letting him slip on the carefully swiped ground.

„Ive got a limited ability to look into the future, mercenary. This is limited down to about two months ahead of me, but yet again, its more than enough." Alucard grumbled at him.

„Oh, great. Youll see when youre gonna be de-virginzed a couple of weeks before it actually happens. Your point?" Pip muttered, supporting himself on the cupboard beside him.

„My point is, bad things are going to happen. Very bad things. I cannot tell you much, but you and i are going to die soon."

Pips eyes snapped open, but he tried to stay cool. „That happens. So?"

This was a wrong sentence, as he almost swallowed the barrel of a thirteen millimeter handgun. „Watch your mouth. Its not only you and me were talking about. You are going to die because Seras won´t drink blood."

„Alright, now its official.. you are a total looney."

This time, Alucard did laugh... but not in the way Pip thought of to be quite sane. His neck went back impossiblely wide as he laughed madly, loudly, without hesitation for over a minute.

„Yes, yes that is indeed true, mercenary. But still, you can stop your death.. and probably the slaughter of eight million people."

Pip stared at him. „Youre actually serious about this?"

„More serious than i ever were. I dont care for the english people, nor i do for you or the Police Girl. But Integral is involved in all this. If i cant say that shes absolutly safe, then i can´t die in peace. Mercenary, do it or dont, but your wisest choice would be to let Seras Victoria drink your blood... before the end of the week." With these words, Alucard disappeared again, leaveing Pip behind... suddenly, he felt very sleepy. He barely managed to let his eyes stay open as he walked back to his room.. but the monster he just met certainly had a point. It was clear that hed have a talk with him tomorrow... or, at least, would try to talk with him.


End file.
